


Silly String and Vacuums

by shnuffeluv



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Domestic bliss between Clayton Reeves and Nick Torres because I need to know I can write something again.





	Silly String and Vacuums

"You! Are evil!" Clayton exclaimed, walking into their apartment.

Nick looked over from where he had been vacuuming and turned off the machine to say, "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but why?"

"Tim's desk?" Clayton said, gesturing to the door he had just walked through, probably to try and return Nick's mind to work. "It's covered in silly string! Don't tell me that you didn't do that!"

Nick blinked. "Okay. I won't? But I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why else would you be vacuuming the flat?! You  _never_  vacuum the flat!" Clayton exclaimed.

Nick shrugged. "There was enough dust I was starting to sneeze, and you seemed worn out from work this week, so I decided to do something nice for you?"

Clayton sighed, leaning against the door, before breaking out into a grin. "You really didn't see Tim's desk covered in silly string?"

"No! Do you have pictures?!" Nick asked, immediately trotting over to Clayton.

"Ah, ah! Kiss first!" Clayton teased, holding his phone out of Nick's reach.

Nick growled and kissed Clayton on the lips briefly, saying, "Welcome home, babe. Now, pictures!"

Clayton pulled them up and Nick howled with laughter. "McGee's going to have conniptions tomorrow morning!" he exclaimed. "But I had nothing to do with that!"

"Well, if you didn't do that, then who did? Because the only other person on your team left before I went into MTAC for a meeting was..." Clayton trailed off.

With dawning realization, Nick and Clayton said at the same time, "Gibbs?!"

Nick cracked up and Clayton shook his head in shock. "Oh dear," Clayton said absently. "And Tim can't even fight back."

With a sly smile, Nick said, "But that's the best part! And I'm completely innocent!"

Clayton shook his head. "You're a ridiculous man."

"Oh, but I'm  _your_  ridiculous man!" Nick protested, laughing.

"I know," Clayton grumbled, kissing Nick's cheek. "I'll make dinner. You finish vacuuming, because you're right, I'm beat and I could use the flat clean again."

"Oh, fine," Nick pretend-groaned. "I was going to just leave it half-cleaned, but I'll finish for you."

"Thank you, love," Clayton said with a genuine smile.

"Any time, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I'm working on a McGee/Reeves/Torres slow-burn story, and it's been really fun so far! I'm only on chapter four, so I haven't started posting here yet...but you can find the first chapter of that and maybe find a few other fics I haven't posted here yet at timothyandthemuse on Tumblr! (Look for the story called Shirts, Skirts, and Suits!)


End file.
